Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Rebel Rozdział Szósty- "I see fire"
Dzisiaj szybko, krótko, zwięźle i na temat! Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ale jest późna pora xD Mam nadizeję że nie kazałam Wam czekać zbyt długo i spodoba się Wam to, że... jest DŁUGI! Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale warto było. Dzisiaj dedyk dostaje... KAŻDY, a co mi tam? :D Życzę miłego czytania! Dość długi czas minął, od kiedy objęcia Morfeusza porwały chłopaka do krainy snów. Ona zaś siedziała teraz podpierając się o drzewo w cieniu. Cicho zajadając się paroma jabłkami, które zabrała chłopakowi (xD) obserwowała otoczenie. Dobrze znała miejsce w którym się znajdowali. Było ono bardzo niedaleko od wioski w środku lasu. Cisza tutaj zawsze ją uspokajała. Przerywana pojedynczymi dźwiękami, jakie wydawały śpiewające ptaki napełniała białowłosą w poczucie bezpieczeństwa, euforii… Ale tak nie mogło być. Ona nie była normalną dziewczyną, była szpiegiem. Jej zadaniem nie było wypoczywanie, tylko walka i robienie wszystkiego aby Arendelle miało przewagę nad Weseltonem. Ale każdy miał marzenia, nawet ona. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Wpatrywała się w poruszane przez lekki wiaterek liście drzew, gdy usłyszała ziewnięcie i odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. Usiadł obok niej, stanowczo według niej za blisko. Zmierzyła go piorunującym wzrokiem, a ten potulnie odsunął się od niej. Ona tylko wstała powoli i powiedziała do niego oschle - Zjedz coś i idziemy. - Gdzie?- zdumiał się Pheonix - Chyba nie myślałeś że mieszkam w tamtym dworze?- powiedziała żartobliwie i widząc jego zdziwienie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem dobrotliwie ruszając w głąb lasu. ~*~ Szli przez gęstwiny lasu w błogim cieniu podczas letniego upału. Ona była z przodu, a on wlókł się za nią nie rozumiejąc celu ich wyprawy. Trzymając kurczowo swoją torbę oglądał się wokoło jakby próbując zapamiętać drogę. Dłuższy czas maszerowali w milczeniu. Ona tylko co jakiś czas mamrotała coś pod nosem. Pheonix w końcu postanowił przełamać lody i wyrównał z nią kroku. Zdumiona popatrzyła na niego niemiło, lecz on nie uległ. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie- wypalił nagle bez namysłu. Sądząc po jej wyrazie twarzy nie była zachwycona tym zdaniem, lecz odrzekła - Informacje o mnie nie są Ci do niczego potrzebne… - A może chociaż dowiem się, jak masz na imię?- poprosił - Wiesz że mogę skłamać na swój temat? Tak robi każdy człowiek, kłamie… - Ale chyba za uratowanie życia mi powiesz- zaproponował uśmiechając się chytrze - Nie zapomnij dzięki komu żyjesz- burknęła a on zamilkł. Szli teraz długo do czasu gdy pierwsze budynki nie ukazały się na tle zieleni. Wyszli powoli na trakt handlowy i ruszyli między straganami pełnymi różnorodnych produktów- od warzyw, owoców i innego rodzaju jedzenia po przepiękne naszyjniki i materiały. Gdy doszli na główny plac białowłosa stanęła gwałtownie, tak że czarnowłosy prawie na nią wpadł. - Nasze drogi tu się rozchodzą- powiedziała beznamiętnie- Od teraz każdy z nas idzie w swoją stronę. - Chwila, co?! Po tym wszystkim ty chcesz odejść?!- powiedział głośno, tak że kilka osób się oglądnęło za nimi - Nie drzyj się tak, idioto!- warknęła- Słuchaj, ja już muszę iść. Więc… żegnaj- powiedziała ruszając w kierunku tłumu. On zaś chciał już iść kupić zapasy na dalszą podróż, gdy usłyszał jej głos - I jak to coś mogło zmienić… jestem Some- dodała znikając. ~*~ Szła na skraj wioski. Może raczej biegła? Tak, pędziła jak szalona ku wielkim gospodarstwom na końcu wsi. Z daleka poznała budynek do którego zmierzała. Był to biały dom na samotnym wzgórzu z czerwonym dachem obłożonym dachówkami. Z komina wynurzał się czarny, niczym noc dym. Obok znajdowała się wielka stodoła, w której mieszkał czarny ogier o bystrym spojrzeniu. Gdy tylko weszła do środka zarżał zadowolony a ona podeszłą do niego - Cześć Dark, jak tam mój druh?- spytała go gładząc po grzbiecie. Następnie poczęstowała go marchewką i zadowolona kontynuowała - Ciocia i wujek w domu? Oh oczywiście, że tak- kominek się pali.- zaśmiała się. Jej ciotka zawsze o tej porze gotowała obiad. Zadowolona wypuściła konia na podwórze a sama ruszyła powitać swoją rodzinę. Jednak w pierwszym momencie zauważyła coś, co przykuło jej uwagę, zasłony były zasłonięte. Zawsze było inaczej, bo jej ciotka uważała że światło musi wpadać do domu aby było w nim przytulnie. Wślizgnęła się powoli do środka przez okno na parterze do kuchni- nikogo tam nie było. Usłyszała jednak stłumiony krzyk i schowała się za szafką wyciągając najciszej jak mogła miecz. Wychyliła się lekko i ujrzała czwórkę mężczyzn z jedną postacią okrytą czarnym płaszczem na przedzie. Weseltońscy żołnierze trzymali ciotkę Armenię i wuja Verona kurczowo. -Więc nie powiecie nam gdzie ona się znajduje?!- wrzasnęła zdenerwowana zamaskowana, kobieta… Some pomyślała „Niemożliwe” i ruszyła ku nim powoli stawiając kroki - N-nie wiemy! Naprawdę- płakała blond włosa staruszka- Zostawcie ja w spokoju, proszę! - Ją tak, ale was nie!- warknęła zamaskowana i dała znak sługom. Zanim białowłosa zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować oboje padli na ziemię z poderżniętymi gardłami. Przerażona stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i poczuła że jęk wypełnia pokój, jej jęk… - No proszę, kogóż my tu mamy….- zacmokała zadowolona zamaskowana - Dawno się nie widziałyśmy… Dahra- warknęła Some i tamta ściągnęła kaptur. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i powiedziała -Spóźniłaś się… Ale w ogóle nie zmieniłaś…- przyznała przyglądając jej się uważnie. - Czemu to zrobiłaś?!- krzyknęła patrząc na martwą rodzinę - Nie chcieli mi pomóc…- powiedziała beznamiętnie wzruszając ramionami a widząc broń w jej ręku dodała- Chcesz się bawić? To się zabawmy, Somiś… ~*~ Nie wiedziała ile stała przed swoją byłą przyjaciółką, ale mogłaby przysiąc że wieki. Wtem ruszyła ku niej z furią atakując dziewczynę. Dahra zaś miała niezwykłą zwinność i z gracją omijała jej szarże. Kopnęła prędko Some w brzuch, a ona padła na podłogę. Podeszła do niej powoli i uniosła miecz, gdy białowłosa podcięła jej nogi i obie leżały na glebie siłując się. Przy okazji potrąciły lampę naftową z ogniem, który rozprzestrzeniał się powoli po domu. Jednak dla nich najważniejsza było wyrównanie warunków. W końcu pobiegły na dach stodoły- jedna próbowała zrzucić drugą. Walka była bardzo zacięta, lecz Dahra dawała sobie świetnie radę. W pewnym momencie wykorzystała zmęczenie przeciwniczki i odebrała jej broń. Następnie zepchnęła białowłosą w dół. Some w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się rogu dachu, lecz wiedziała że zaraz spadnie. A pożar był coraz większy. - Wiesz, chętnie bym popatrzyła jak giniesz, przyjaciółko ale mam wiele do roboty- zaśmiała się szyderczo- żegnaj!- i zniknęła zostawiając dziewczynę na pewną śmierć. Zaś ręce zaczęły puszczać krawędź, gdy wreszcie straciła oparcie i zaczęła spadać w dół. I w chwili gdy chciała krzyknąć poczuła że ktoś ją trzyma. -Pheonix?!- zdziwiła się – Co ty tu robisz?! - Nie pozwalam Ci spaść- wrzasnął- złap mnie za rękę! -Nie mogę- odparła próbując się podnieść - Dasz radę- powiedział wychylając się niebezpiecznie. W tej chwili wciągnął ją na górę i chwycił mocno aby nie spadła. Dyszała ciężko lecz zamiast podziękować wstała prędko i powiedziała - Musimy skakać! Ogień zaraz spali wszystko! Tam!- wskazała na drzewo kilka metrów dalej - Oszalałaś?!- wrzasnął - Jak chcesz to zgiń, ja nie mam zamiaru- powiedziała biorąc rozbieg. Wtedy on ją wyprzedził i pierwszy chwycił się gałęzi. Dał jej znak aby skoczyła. Wzięła kilka oddechów, zrobiła kilka kroków i… skoczyła. Oboje usiedli bezpiecznie na gałęziach i wylądowali na ziemi. Mieszkańcy próbowali walczyć z pożarem panującym wokoło. Some spojrzała po raz ostatni na miejsce, gdzie kiedyś był jej jedyny dom. Poczuła pustkę a łzy zaczęły napływać do jej oczu. Prędko weszła i na uwolnionego ogiera, a czarnowłosy za nią. Popędzili następnie w głąb lasu. CDN :) W razie niejasności pytania w komentarzach! I dzisiejszanutka (z tej piosenki wzięłam tytuł xD) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania